EULA
End User License Agreement This agreement applies to all users and players on ALL Triviador platforms (Facebook, Yahoo, etc) and websites. Serious violations may result in being blocked from the game and/or websites/social media sites. Information The Basics of the Game Triviador is a strategy quiz game for 3 players. All are expected to behave in a polite and respectful manner, and to adhere to the rules of fair play anywhere on our sites. If you have any questions about the game, please refer to this wiki, the game's Help Menu, or our Facebook Fan Page. Users You are considered a registered user (player) if you accepted the SNS Apps. You are considered a user if you engage in any kind of data transfer in any direction with Facebook, Triviador or take part in any trial games. Operators The site is operated by THX Games Ltd., which does everything it can to assure its smooth function. The company is not liable for technical interruptions and program errors. We reserve the right to change the EULA. User Account Registration & Deletion Registration If you would like to register an account with Triviador through a video game portal, or through a social media site, you can do so using your existing account on those sites. All you must do is simply install the SNS app(s). If you register through Triviador's website, you must create a username and password, and provide a valid email address Delete Account To delete your account on our social media sites and video game portals, simply delete the app. If you registered through our websites, you can delete your account in the "settings" menu in the game. IMPORTANT: If you delete an account registered through our website , your results, gold, and everything you purchased or earned (boosters, adventures, etc.) will be deleted. If you come back later, you have to start everything from scratch. If you registered through Facebook, your account stats will NOT be deleted if you remove the app from your Facebook account. Game The primary purpose of the game is to allow players to play against one another, whether for stakes (Competition Game), or for fun (Friendly Game). In order to create a good play-environment, it is crucial that players follow the basic rules of gaming etiquette during the game (i.e. greetings, farewells, avoiding vulgarity). Competition Rooms The following behaviors are considered cheating, and will be sanctioned according to the frequency and seriousness of the cases in question: If two players consistently and with premeditation conspire against a third If two or more players use the same account (known as either "nicks" or "clones") If a player plays against his/her own nick(s) / clone(s) If a player uses cheat programs, charts, search engines, notes during a game If a player passes off points to another IMPORTANT: Everyone must use only ONE nick/clone in the competition rooms. We ask players who have more than one nick NOT to use their clones/nicks in competition. Any player that is found with more than one nick/clone on the Rank Lists will be deleted from the game. In our view, occupying more than one spot in the rankings through the use of more than one nick goes against fundamental ideas of fair play and competition. Separate Rooms There are separate rooms provided for no-stakes games and chats (example: Friendly Game). Results in the separate rooms are not taken into account for the calculation of XP. Games played here also have no effect on the games-played rankings. Chat Rules The lobby is there to let players chat between games or seek out opponents for games in separate rooms. If a player is engages in inappropriate behavior, we reserve the right to disable/ban the players chat. We determine the nature and extent of the ban by considering the seriousness of the offense. Inappropriate behavior includes: Insulting, offending or vulgar expressions aimed at other players or otherwise Inciting others to break the rules or the law Discussing political, religious, ethnic or nationalism issues and any other politically or socially sensitive topics Seeking out sex partners or inviting others to sex chats Incomprehensible chat, meaningless strings of letters, text images or repeated text (flooding/spamming) Writing in caps (this is considered aggressive behavior) Chatting in a language other than the official language of the game in question Advertising or promotion of one’s own homepage, other companies or individuals Rooting for sports teams IMPORTANT: The EULA is not an exhaustive list. Facebook Fan Page On the Facebook Fan Page you can find the game rules (FAQ) and you can post questions and comments for us if you need help. Please always write your comments in the language of the specific Fan Page (example: Triviador Mundo = Spanish; Triviador World = English). We may delete a comment without explanation or forewarning if we feel that the comment: Is NOT in the appropriate language Contains vulgar language, is insulting to others or incites conflict Contains racist, sexist, or any other prejudiced remarks Is used for discussing political or religious topics Violates Facebook rules, or the laws of your country Contains advertisements or other announcements Is a re-post of a previously deleted comment Is a flood (intentional or unintentional multiple postings of the same content, or incomprehensible text) IMPORTANT: Any posting of private letters or chats, or conversations on MSN or Skype, without the permission of the poster and his/her conversation partners is NOT allowed! Other Rules Those violating the regulations listed below – independent of frequency or seriousness – will be sanctioned by temporary or permanent filtering, point deduction, banning or exclusion from the site: System-level violations or hacking the server Hacking or stealing a nick Causing technical or content-related damage IMPORTANT: Technical damage is any kind of interference that defaces the aesthetic appearance of a topic, or prevents its smooth operation. Content-related damage consists of: Cheating or interfering with the normal play of other participants Inciting others to cheat or advertising “techniques” that make cheating possible Obvious and intentional aggressive or off-topic comments The use of obscene expressions Endangering the tranquility of the forum and the degradation of community life Texts that violate social norms & the values of nature, history, science & culture Texts that insult belief systems and religious convictions Texts that contain political aggression Discriminatory comments against nationalities, ethnic groups, sexes and age groups